User blog:StarWizardWars/Terminator: Genisys (2015) Review
Read this review if you want to live. What's going on, guys, I'm back with another film that I loved this year, I'm a huge fan of the first two Terminator films, I love the first two, the second one is my favourite action film of all time and I was bummed out by T3 and Terminator Salvation and so this one has really brought back my love for James Cameron's first two classics and while it may have some flaws, I really liked this film. This is my late review of Terminator: Genisys. Terminator: Genisys (with Genisys spelt incorrectly it's Genesis, but ah, it doesn't bother me that much) is the fifth instalment in The Terminator franchise and is a reboot of the franchise that refreshes the franchise in spectacular fashion, and while, like I said, it may have some flaws, it still captures that magic and spirit of James Cameron's first two science fiction masterpieces and honours them well, something that the two previous movies failed to do. I have been hearing people and critics and even YouTube critics saying that they all didn't like this film, and while I always am willing to take someone else's opinions into account and go over it and pair it up with what I think about a certain thing, I don't think Terminator: Genisys is THAT bad, sure it has some problems, but then again, every movie does, but the flaws in this movie didn't really terminate the film that much to me. To me, it was a great cinema experience, I enjoyed watching it with my Dad and my sister very much, they too love the first two Terminator films very much and they enjoyed this movie too. I loved everything in this movie that was done, Alan Taylor did a brilliant job, he manages to direct incredible action shots like James Cameron did with his first two films, the special effects, visual effects, are top-notch, even though I don't like the way the T-1000 looks as I don't think that they did as good a job with the way they made him look 24 years ago in T2. Hate me for saying it, but I really liked Jai Courtney as Kyle Reese (though I do think that Michael Biehn was much better), he was still actually, probably my favourite performance in the film, even though he complained a lot and cracked jokes constantly, though they weren't all that bad, I still think that he gave a rather fine, honest performance, though probably not one of my favourite performances of all time, though but I still think he was my favourite performance in this film. I loved Emilia Clarke in this movie too, she was bad ass and she did a pretty darn good job at Sarah Connor. Linda Hamilton is and always will be the Sarah Connor-to-be, but Emilia Clarke perfectly manages to capture the character's personality, characteristics, kick-ass words and awesome abilities and has the essence of the character in full force. Jason Clarke was also brilliant as John Connor, from hero leader (SPOILER ALERT) to villain. As both characters, he did a fine job and is probably one of my favourite performances of all time. J.K. Simmons was great too, Mr. Simmons is one of my favourite actors ever and I was so hyped when I found out he was going to be in this movie and although his character only got nine minutes, if not less, screen time, I enjoyed seeing him in this film since he gave two of my favourite performances ever in the original Spider-Man trilogy as J. Jonah Jameson and in Whiplash as Terence Fletcher. And of course, there's Arnie. Of course, I love Arnie and I love him as the T-800 and he is and always will be the Terminator that we all love and I was satisfied seeing him back as the T-800 in this movie. Every scene he was in in this movie was awesome and very enjoyable to me and my favourite line from him in this movie is when he, like, stabs the T-3000 John Connor and says "John Connor talks too much". That's one legit quotable Arnie quote right there. I also loved the scene where he jumps out of the helicopter to stop robot John Connor's copter after saying the three famous words "I'll be back". So, overall in my opinion, Terminator: Genisys was done well, this movie has some problems where it falls a little bit short of that masterpiece status that the original two Terminator films were, but it still manages to live up to that status, nevertheless as Alan Taylor did great, the cast was great, the story, the action, the pacing, the visuals (despite the T-1000) was all done very well and it completely refreshes the franchise after the disappointment of the two previous films and mananges to do James Cameron and his first two films justice, and even he loved this movie and said that "you will love this movie" as well. And he was right in my case. I would give Terminator: Genisys a solid 9.1/10 So what did you think about Terminator: Genisys, what did you like and what didn't you like about it? Tell me in the comment section below and until the next time, I'll be back. Category:Blog posts